


♥BOOM CLAP! - The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on...♥

by warrior_princess89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Grieving Lexa, Heart Transplant, Murphy is the best :D, Past Character Death, Sick Character, Slow Burn, fragile Clarke, smart ass Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_princess89/pseuds/warrior_princess89
Summary: After spending most of her teenage years in a hospital bed, Clarke finally starts a new life... with a new heart♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥It's been over a year since her sister had died in an accident and Lexa's world is still in pieces. Just when she thinks it can't possibly get any worse, her mum has some news: they are going to meet the person that had received Tris' heart





	1. The one in which Martha Stewart sucks ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I'm finally back with my second story
> 
> There will be lots of angst at the beginning, but don't worry ;) Clexa is endgame and Raven&Anya will bring in some fluff and fun as well :D
> 
> I'll keep the rating at teen and up for now
> 
> As always, English is not my first language !!

Clarke slowly blinks her eyes open, squinting when the early morning sun hits her blue orbs. She yawns and grabs the hem of her shirt to loosen it around her belly. It’s rather cool outside considering it’s late June, but her body is covered in sweat anyway, making the fabric stick to her porcelain skin. Hot flashes – one of the many side effects of her meds. Eager to wash off the sweat, the blonde carefully swings her legs out of the bed and pushes her feet into her favorite slippers. She grabs her outfit for the day and heads towards the bathroom. Shuffling through the hallway she can hear rattling coming from the kitchen, indicating that her mum is already preparing their breakfast.

After a quick shower she dries off her body with a fluffy towel and takes a small cloth to wipe the glass of the mirror that got all steamed up by the humidity. Soon, big blue eyes stare back at her. She pushes a few wet strings of hair behind her ears and looks at herself. She looks pale. She always had light skin but now it’s almost sheer. The bags under her eyes seem to have shrunk a little, but they are still there, making her look tired and weak. Clarke closes her eyes and exhales slowly before grabbing her foundation and trying to cover up her worn out face. She adds some blush and mascara and smiles when she almost looks like a human being again.

This smile vanishes though, when she allows her gaze to travel down her body. The blonde lifts her left hand and lets her fingers slide down the thin red line that covers her sternal bone. She can’t hide this with foundation and blush. Abby’s voice wakes her from her daydream and she quickly slips into her jeans and a shirt that will cover most of the scar.

************************************************************

“Morning, mum” Clarke slumps down on her usual seat at the kitchen table.

Abby bends over to kiss her temple and drops a plate with food on the table “Good morning, honey. Sleep well?”

Her daughter only responds with a hum since her mouth is already full with fruit salad, and smiles gratefully at her mum when she hands her a glass of milk and a little tray with pills “Did you disinfect your hands before you came down here?”

Clarke gulps down her milk and shoots the older Griffin an apologetic glance “Sorry, next time”. She picks up her first set of pills and the disgust is written all over her face when she swallows the white capsules.

“Clarke! You know that there could not even be a next time if you won’t start taking this more serious!” Abby takes the spray bottle with sanitizer from the countertop and waits until her daughter stretches her arms out, rolling her eyes at her mum’s words.

“Relax. It’s not like I’m going to die from touching my salad bowl. Knowing you, you have probably already sanitized the shit out of it when I was in the shower” she swallows the last pill and wipes the milk moustache off her face

“Clarke, language!” Abby sighs

“Yes Clarke, language!” a giggle comes from the threshold and the two Griffin’s can’t help but grin when Raven enters the room with her signature smirk on her face. She drops a pile of mail on the table and greets Abby with a hug and Clarke with a kiss on the nose “my stuff is still in the car and it’s super heavy, but I thought my weak college student arms could probably handle the mail”

“Is wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow” Abby tells the brunette and hands her a glass of orange juice “but I’m glad that all my girls are home with me again. Maybe you can talk some sense into Clarke and tell her how important it is to sanitize her hands” she raises an eyebrow and looks at her daughter.

“No she doesn’t” the blonde huffs and gives her adoptive sister a don’t-you-dare kind of look “I’m not a kid, I don’t need two people treating me like a baby”

Clarke quickly changes the topic and drills Raven with questions about her last few month. She can’t wait to finally be able to go to college with her in the fall. Abby is not happy about her decision, but since her doctors have given her the green light as long as she is careful and goes to her check-ups, she doesn’t really have a say in it. Clarke is 19 and though she never had the chance of being an actual teenager, she is an adult know and she plans on making up for lost time.

Soon, the happy chit-chat of the two younger women gets interrupted by Abby “Guys”. She sits down next to Clarke, her eyes fixed on the letter in her hands “they have agreed on meeting with us” she smiles and looks up to see her daughter’s reaction.

“They? As in their family?” the blonde asks with wide eyes, surprised by the news “But…but we have contacted them months ago. Why now? “

“Maybe they just needed some time” Raven shrugs and entwines her fingers with Clarke’s “I know you took their lack of a response as a no, but maybe they just weren’t ready. It’s understandable…”

The blonde bites her bottom lip and nods “How do we go from here?” she looks up at her mother and squeezes Raven’s hand

Abby hands her the letter “Well…I guess we will contact them and ask when and where they would like to meet. The transplant center says that now with them wanting to get in contact we can just write to the address they provided in the letter and see how it goes. They live about 40 minutes away, so maybe we could invite them over for a barbecue or something…”

Clarke glances down at the letter and traces the lines of the name that is written there in big, black letters: Woods.

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, 40 Minutes away

 

“What is that suppose to be?” Aden nudges the wobbly thing on his plate with his fork

“A waffle” Indra shrugs and glares at her son

“Says who?” the older Woods sister questions, eying the strange chunks in the batter that her mum just poured into the pan

“Martha Stewart” the woman says through gritted teeth and Aden snorts into his cocoa

Lexa scrunches her nose and pushes the plate away “Well, Martha Stewart sucks. My college canteen has better waffles”

Indra drops her spatula with a huff and turns off the stove “ Fine! You know what? Why don’t you just drive the 30 miles to college each morning so I won’t have to bother feeding you ! Or how about you just make our breakfast from now on, Alexandria!?”

“Oh yeah! Can we have pancakes tomorrow, Lex?” Aden asks enthusiastically, making his mother groan and throw her hands up in surrender

Lexa just winks at the ten-year old and stands up to help Anya with cleaning the kitchen. Once everything looks fine, the sisters put their shoes on and grab their sunglasses. They had promised their old neighbor Mrs. Kane to mown her lawn and trim her hedges and they decided to do it after breakfast so they could drive to the lake afterwards. They are almost out of the door when Indra calls after them

“Girls? Can you please stay for a few minutes? I would like to talk to you”. She sits down next to Aden on one of the two worn out couches and waits for her daughters to join them

The girls share a confused glance, but do as their mother says and slump into the other couch, looking at Indra expectantly. “What’s up?” Anya asks and pushes her sunglasses up into her blonde hair

The oldest Woods clears her throat and explains “Remember how we got the letter from the transplant center and talked about meeting the other family?” She watches how her younger daughter gets tense at her words, but decides to keep talking anyway “I have allowed them to pass on our address and phone number, so yeah…they will probably contact us soon”

“WHAT? Why?” Lexa shakes her head and starts pacing up and down in front of the couch

“Lexa, we have talked about this! We agreed to take a vote and you were the only one against it. I can’t force you to meet them, but I think this is something we have to do as a family” she pleads and wraps her arm around her son who always gets upset when they are fighting

“As a family?” Lexa yells and fights back her tears “We stopped being a family 13 month and twelve days ago!” She storms out and up the stairs, not caring about her plans to help Mrs. Kane.

The brunette stops in front of her room, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob. She clenches her fist and retracts her hand before slowly turning around.

In contrast to the door of her own room, the one  in front of her is shining in bright colors. Posters, stickers, and postcards cover every inch of the wooden surface. Well, except for a small rectangular part in the upper section. A shaky hand reaches out and traces the “T” made out of big blue rhinestones, before moving on to the red “R”. She doesn’t know how long she has been standing there tracing the four letters over and over again until she finally has the courage to wrap her fingers around the doorknob.

She has not been in this room for months, but nothing has changed. The bed is still covered in her favorite Minion sheets. The bright pink school backpack sits on the armchair and the unicorn folder with her last homework is still lying on the desk. Lexa can deal will all of this. They are just lifeless things, possessions her sister would have probably exchanged for different ones a few weeks later. However, there is one thing she cannot deal with. One thing that makes her green eyes fill with tears and her breath come out in gasps. The smell. The smell of cinnamon cookies and lavender fabric softener. Her smell . Her sister’s smell.  She quickly steps out of the room and closes the door.


	2. The one in Pleasantville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:   
> Ok, since a lot of you were upset about this chapter and don't like Lexa in this, here a little WARNING :
> 
> If you only like fluff and happy characters without any baggage, than this is NOT the story for you ! I did put the tags "angst", "slow burn", and "grieving Lexa" there for a reason. I personally don't like stories in which Clexa is a happy couple after two chapters or so, so this will definitely be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> Lexa has her reasons for behaving like she does and I'm not going to edit the chapter and make her into something that wouldn't fit this story

 

 The squeaking of the door wakes her from a restless nap and Lexa grunts into her pillow. She listens for footsteps, but nothing happens. Letting out an annoyed huff, the brunette pushes herself up onto her elbows and blows a few strands of curly hair out of her face before turning her head to glare at the intruder. It’s Aden. The boy is standing in the threshold, obviously debating if he should approach his moody sister.

Lexa sighs “What do you want?”

Aden closes the door behind him and joins her on the bed, wiggling his little body underneath the covers when Lexa scoots over to make some room. “Uhhm…mum talked to them on the phone today. “

The brunette huffs and buries her face into her pillow “I don’t care”.

“Lex” the boy nudges her shoulder to get her attention. “LEXA!” he yells right next to her tiny ear and almost falls out of the bed when his sister abruptly sits up

“Fine”. If her mum or Anya were sitting there right now, she definitely would have kicked them out already and wouldn’t even bother to be nice about it. But it’s Aden. “I’m listening, munchkin”. She puts her hands up in defeat and can’t help but smile when she sees the grin on her brother’s face, showing off his missing front tooth.

“Well…” he tugs at the sleeve of his superman pajama “they talked for a few minutes and mum says that we’ll meet them on Sunday. They’ve invited us for a barbecue…” he glances up studying Lexa’s face and waiting for a reaction

“You love barbecues” she smiles and taps him on the nose

Aden nods enthusiastically “Yes ! I hope they’ll have some of those bacon sausages with cheese in it!”

“What if they are vegetarians and there’ll only be vegetables and tofu sausages?” Lexa laughs when the smile drops off her brother’s face and she ruffles his hair “Don’t worry, you could always bring some sausages. You know, just in case”

The siblings drop back into the mattress and Aden snuggles closer, resting his little cheek on Lexa’s shoulder “You know…I could tell mum to buy enough bacon sausages for both of us…I know how much you like them, too”

The older Woods sighs and shakes her head “I don’t think I will come, buddy”

“But why?”

Why? That’s a question Lexa had asked herself a lot over the last year. Why does something like this happen? Why their family? Why Tris? She is close to all of her siblings, but it was different with Tris. Not only because they also have the same father while she only shares a biological mother with Anya and Aden. No. They have always had a special bond, a silent language only they could understand, and one was only truly happy and relaxed when the other was nearby. But what is she supposed to tell Aden? How can she explain to a ten-year-old that a part of her had died with their sister? How can he understand that she does not want to see the person that had Tris’ heart because she is scared? Although she can’t really put into words what she is afraid of.

“I…” she chews on her bottom lip and tries to explain “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come. I don’t know if I’m ready…”

“Please” a tiny hand clings to her grey t-shirt “I need you there, Lex. I don’t want to do it without you”

When she hears the fear in her brother’s voice Lexa has to overcome her own.

“Okay”

***********************************************************************************

Clarke is sweating while she paces up and down in front of her wardrobe. She just took a shower and already feels gross and sticky again. Today is the day. The day her donor’s family will visit. She is exited, though she can’t decide if it’s in a good or a bad way. She wipes her sweaty palms on her purple robe and pulls a light blue t-shirt off a shelf. Her clothes have changed a lot since she got the new heart. It’s not like she had dressed super sexy before, but she used to love v-necks and tops with a cute sweetheart neckline. Those are in a box underneath her bed now, while the shelves in her wardrobe are filled with shirts and sweaters that cover most of her scar.

She pulls the blue shirt over her head and searches for a matching pair of shorts. After trying on a few options she settles for a pair of white jeans shorts and slips into her favorite white sandals. Clarke pulls her blonde curls out of the ponytail and heads down the stairs.

She finds her mother in the kitchen where the woman is cutting zucchini and mushrooms into slices and puts them on little aluminum trays “Oh hey honey, I made you an extra plate with some vegetables and chicken breast. I’ll fry it when the other stuff is on the barbecue”

“Thanks, mum” the blonde sighs and smiles at the older Griffin. She hates that she can’t eat the sausages and vegetables from the barbecue like everyone else, but she knows that she has to be extra careful with her food and prepare everything in a clean area.

“Where is Raven? Shouldn’t she be here by now?” Clarke looks out of the window to check if her sister’s car is outside

“Yes she should actually” Abby frowns “Did you check your phone?”

The blonde walks over to the kitchen counter and pulls the charger off her phone, noticing that she has 4 new messages from Raven. “Oh no!” She reads through them and her eyes widen in panic “No, no, no ! This can’t be happening!”

“Clarke, what’s wrong? Where’s Raven?” Abby puts her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and looks at her with concern

The blue-eyed girl just shoves her phone into her mother’s hand and starts pacing through the kitchen, mumbling “no” over and over again

 **Ray** : My fucking car just broke down :( !!

 **Ray:** I don’t think I’m gonna make it in time, I’m still in TonDC

 **Ray:** I’m sooo sorry Clarke!

 **Ray:** I will make it up to you!

 

“Clarke” Abby tries to get her daughter’s attention “Clarke, look at me” she gently stops the blonde with a hand on her elbow and is met with teary blue eyes “It’s gonna be fine. I’m here and we will just have a nice chat with them and eat. I promise.”

“Okay” she bites her lip and nods, glancing at the big clock on the wall that announces that their guests will be there in less than 30 minutes

*******************************************************************************

They leave their neighborhood in their shabby red Volvo, listening to Aden’s Aristocats CD. It’s 11am and the sun is standing high in the sky, making Lexa’s naked thighs stick to the old leather seats. After a 20 minutes ride on the freeway they take the exit and find themselves on a country road with nothing but endless fields and little streams on the sides. Indra keeps on rambling about how they have to behave and be polite to the family, and how nice it is of them to invite them in the first place. Lexa stays silent, figuring it’s probably the safest option in order to avoid another discussion. A little town comes into view just when Aden’s CD ends, emphasizing the silence that stretches in the car when the Woods’ take in the sight around them. It’s like straight out of a storybook. One perfect house after another -  all with big patios, cute white wooden fences, and a neat lawn that looks as if someone had cut it with nail scissors.  The brunette can see trampolines and swing sets, little kids playing catch with their fathers, and Golden Retrievers chilling on the front porch.

“Where are we? Pleasantville?”  Lexa grumbles and pushes her sunglasses up into her brown curls

“Well, it’s time we bring in some color then” her sister winks and points out of the window towards a huge light blue house with white window shutters. A big sign with “307” and “Griffin” on it stands in the driveway.

“I guess this is it” Indra mutters as she slowly drives up to the house, her mouth slightly hanging open in awe of the mansion-like building in front of her

They don’t even make it up the entire driveway when the door already flies open and a brunette woman steps out with a big smile on her face, waving at them with enthusiasm

Lexa just rolls her eyes and reluctantly follows her family out of the car

 

********************************************************************************

Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, Clarke nervously listens as her mum greats the guests outside. She can hear a few female voices and one that seems to belong to a child. She really wants Raven to be there right now. The blonde isn’t quite sure anymore why she even wanted to meet the family. What if they hate her?

She doesn’t have time to panic even more, since Abby is already leading them inside the house. The first person to step in is a young woman, probably a few years older than Clarke. She has dirty blonde hair which is pulled up into a high ponytail, and the sharpest cheekbones Clarke has ever seen. She looks kind of bad ass, but the smile on her face makes the blonde relax a little. Miss cheekbones is followed by a dark skinned woman and a small boy that clutches to her hand. The boy is the first to make eye contact with Clarke, who still hovers somehow hidden at the kitchen door, and she gives him an encouraging smile which he mimics shyly. Just when she thinks that everyone is inside, one last person steps through the threshold.

The gasp that comes out of her mouth is loud enough to catch everyone’s attention since five pairs of eyes are now looking at her. Clarke starts sweating again when their guests just stare at her, but thankfully her mum comes to her senses “Oh Clarke honey, meet the Woods family”

She takes a few tentative steps towards the group and nervously bites her lip “Hi…uhm…I’m Clarke”  

The first one to approach her is Miss cheekbones “Hey Clarke, I’m Anya” she surprises the blonde by engulfing her in a hug “It’s great to meet you”. The young woman smiles when she steps back and Clarke think that she’s going to like her “It’s nice to meet you, too”.

The mum introduces herself next, followed by the gorgeous brunette who, to Clarke’s disappointment, just gives her a nod, avoiding eye contact.

“And this is Aden” Anya places her hand on the boy’s shoulder who has been standing in the back.

Clarke watches as Aden shuffles towards her, his sandals making squeaky noises on the wooden floorboards. She stretches his hand out to greet him, and ends up more than surprised when the boy just ignores her hand and goes in for a hug instead. He takes a step back and she is just opening her mouth to say something when he wraps his hands around her again, leaving her with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Aden slowly rests his little ear on her chest and the room goes silent. Clarke doesn’t know what to do with her hands while she forces herself to keep breathing. Everyone patiently waits until Aden finally speaks up “I can hear her”. It’s only a whisper, but sucks all the air out of Clarke’s lungs. He said “her”. Not “it”. “Her”. She swallows and glances down to find the boy already looking up at her “Her name was Tris…I could tell you about her.”

“Sure” Clarke’s voice is shaky, but she smiles at Aden “I’d love that”.

************************************************************************************

Abby takes them all out onto the patio and starts rambling about the food while setting everything up for the barbecue. Indra and Anya insist on helping her and Clarke is pretty surprised that Abby lets them put the sausages and vegetables on the barbecue while she runs to the kitchen get some ice tea and fry Clarke’s food. The other Woods girl, Lexa as Clarke learns when Indra tells her to “be nice”, just sits at the table and silently watches everyone.

The younger Griffin can’t help but be intrigued by the mysterious brunette. She is stunning. Hands down the most beautiful girl Clarke has ever seen. She is wearing very short jeans shorts that could probably classify as underwear and a lose camo tank-top. The deep cutout on the sides shows of a black bandeau bra underneath. Her silky brown curls are loosely flowing over her right shoulder and hold out of her face by aviator sunglasses. She wonders if the girl is always that quiet, or if she just hates being there.

Clarke focuses back on Aden who is telling her all about his sister Tris. Tris who was just 16 when she died. Tris who looked like a mini version of Lexa, loved everything with minions and glitter, and was allergic to raisins. The thought that someone had to die for her to get the new heart has been hard for Clarke. She felt guilty for months and it was most likely one of the reasons for her to contact the donor’s family. She wanted to thank them. She wanted them to see how grateful she was. But know that the donor is not just an anonymous person, but a 16 year old girl with a real family, the blonde feels something she hasn’t felt before. Grief. Grief for the girl that did not live to go to college, get married, or have children. Grief that she did not get the chance to meet the amazing person Aden is describing with so much love in his eyes.

When the food is ready Abby calls them over to the table and Clarke leaves to sanitize her hands before she joins them. They talk about Raven and how the Woods’ children are adopted as well, and everything goes a lot better than Clarke had expected. Abby and Indra are already exchanging recipes and Clarke laughs a lot with Anya, whose sarcastic sense of humor makes her think of her sister a lot.

“So Clarke, Abby tells me you’ll be going to college this year” Indra smiles at her while putting some salad on her plate “What do you want to study?”

“Uhm…art actually. I’m sure mum has told you that she would prefer medicine, but I just love art. Plus, with my condition I could never be a surgeon or anything exciting anyway”, she shrugs and passes the ice tea over to Aden

Indra shakes her head “I think art is a great choice. Do you already know where you’ll be going?”

“Polis University” Abby states with a proud smile “Raven is already going there. She in on the North campus though so they won’t have any classes close to each other. And she wants to be a rocket scientist, rather than an artist. The girl couldn’t draw a tree if her life depended on it”

Indra chuckles and turns towards her daughter “Lexa is going to Polis, too. Southern campus , for pre-law actually. Lex, why don’t you tell Clarke something about Polis, you know give her a few tips? Maybe you could even show her around in the fall?”

Lexa has not said more than a few words until know, but Indra is looking at her expectantly “Why would I?”

“ALEXANDRIA” Indra’s voice is loud and full of shock

Lexa clenches her fists next to her plate “WHAT? She has probably already booked a professional campus guide. You know, some bold guy with a bowtie and a snobby accent! I mean LOOK AT HER! Look at all of this “ she gestures around and stands up, shaking her head. “We’re in fucking who-ville!...We don’t belong here! Tris doesn’t belong here”. She looks at Clarke and her voice is shaky “How did she deserve her heart? She could’ve just fucking bought one from some kid in India or something!”

With that Lexa storms out of the backyard and they hear the front door slam a few seconds later. Anya hugs Clarke and immediately follows her sister, while Aden is close to tears. Indra keeps apologizing, and Abby assures her that it’s fine and that it’s understandable that Lexa just misses her sister. Clarke doesn’t say anything. She just sits at the table and stares at her cold chicken breast.

Abby wants to talk to her once the Wood’s have left, but the blonde disappears to her room without a word.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, Lexa is not an ass :D you'll get an inside on her thoughts during the barbecue in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> in case that you got confused about how everyone is related in the Woods family : they all got adopted by Indra. They have the same biological mum, but only Lex and Tris share a father. Indra adopted the girls when Tris was just a baby and later also adopted Aden when she got the news that there was another sibling on the way. 
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact that has nothing to do with this story : my brother has this "echo dot" thingy from Amazon that is basically like a Siri for your home and controls the lights and stuff like that. You can activate it by calling it "Alexa". As a joke I adressed it with just "Lexa" and it actually responded ! So I definitely need one of those now, just so I can tell Lexa to turn on the lights :D :D

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
